Tito Ortiz vs. Vitor Belfort
The first round began. Ortiz pushed forward early and they clinched and Belfort turned to the cage. The crowd chanted 'Tito' and 'Vitor' interchangeably. Four thirty-five. Tito had double underhooks. Ortiz kneed the leg, and again. Again. Four fifteen with another. Four minutes remaining with Ortiz landing three right hands inside, not too much behind them. They broke. Ortiz landed a right hand and dodged a left. Belfort stuffed a single with three thirty-five. He landed a left. Ortiz covered up. Ortiz landed a left hand and they clinched. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Ortiz kneed the leg. Ortiz kneed the inner thigh. Two thirty-five. The referee broke them up a few seconds later. Two fifteen. They clinched and Belfort landed an uppercut. Belfort landed a left and another as Tito hugged the legs and Belfort stuffed a double with two minutes. Belfort stuffed another and Ortiz got another on top to the butterflies. One thirty-five as Ortiz passed to half-guard. Ortiz's nose was bloodied up and broken. One fifteen as Ortiz landed a hammerfist and an elbow. One minute as Belfort retained his guard. Ortiz landed a pair of elbows. Ortiz landed another elbow and another. Another big elbow. Thirty-five. Ortiz landed an elbow. Fifteen. The first round ended. The second round began. They clinched. Ortiz kneed the arm with four thirty-five. They broke. Belfort stuffed a double to the clinch. He stuffed another and had a tight guillotine. Ortiz bailed out and Belfort ended up on top in side control with an elbow with four fifteen. Ortiz elbowed from the bottom and again with four minutes. Belfort landed seven elbows, three or four of them to the back of the head. Three thirty-five with four lefts in under. Ortiz regained guard. Belfort avoided an armbar. Belfort landed big shots downward, mostly blocked. Three fifteen as Belfort stood. He came back down to guard. Three minutes. Ortiz had a body triangle from his back. Belfort landed a body shot. Two thirty-five. Belfort was looking to pass. Two fifteen. Two minutes. One thirty-five. The referee stood them up. Belfort looked a bit tired. One fifteen. Belfort stuffed a double, nope Ortiz got it to half-guard. One minute. Ortiz landed an elbow and another and another with three thirty-five. Ortiz landed three elbows. Fifteen. Ortiz landed another elbow. He landed a right hand. The second round ended. The third round began. Belfort dodged a high kick. Ortiz pushed forward with a right hand and they clinched. Four thirty-five. Ortiz worked for a single-leg. Belfort was defending. The referee warned Belfort for holding the fence and Ortiz got that single to guard with four fifteen. Four minutes. Belfort pulled guard finally. Three thirty-five as Belfort was warned again. Ortiz landed a hammerfist with three fifteen. Belfort was cut over his left eye. Another pair of elbows and another with three minutes. Two thirty-five as Belfort landed a nice upkick. Ortiz passed to half-guard. Two fifteen. Belfort regained guard. Two minutes as Ortiz elbowed the body. Ortiz landed an elbow. The referee stood them up there. One thirty-five. Ortiz shot for a double. Belfort was trying to defend. Belfort worked for a kimura as well. One fifteen. Belfort defended it back to the clinch. He was exhausted. One minute. Ortiz got a trip to guard. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The third round ended. Ortiz got the unanimous decision.